Salt Skin
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: Damien has hurt his love. He runs off in shame and Pip must find him. Song fic: Salt Skin


Salt Skin

Disclaimer: I don't own SP

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_You're as sharp as a knife_

_And you fit like a glove_

_That is no way to live_

_That is no way to love_

_Full of fear in your skin_

_And the weakness in giving in_

His eyes closed, not wanting to see the pale moon that could be seen even in the pond he sat at the edge of. He wanted to clear his head, but the words keep coming back as if it was haunting him.

"_You can't save him, you'll only hurt him_" the voice in your head says, but he doesn't want to hear it, he may have screwed up but he still loves Pip. He will forever. The voice knows he will, too.

"_Why hurt him? If you love him, leave. Do what's best for __**him**__, not just for you..._" The voice whispers to him. Damien just wants to go to endless sleep.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_Stabbed in the back_

_But you feel no pain_

_Push the heaviest doors_

_That you can't open_

_Yeah they tied me up_

_And my body lies still, again_

Damien closed his eyes again, he is immortal, and he feels no pain. In fact, he enjoys causing pain, but not to Pip. Not his beautiful angel.

But he had emotions, he knew that because if he didn't; he would never love Pip. But yet he would kill everyone for him. He knew that he caused Pip pain, like tonight, he burned Pip. On complete accident. Just the thought of his lovers crying face made him numb.

But he was the Anti-Christ, he only caused pain. He probably caused more pain to Pip because when he left the house after hurting Pip, he heard the Brit running after him. Now Pip was looking for him and could get hurt.

All because of him…

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_You're as bright as the sun_

_And as bold as the moon_

_I don't know when you'll break_

_But it's gonna be soon_

_If my will caves in_

_I'll be in the same boat as you_

Pip searched all over South Park, he still couldn't find Damien. He sat on the edge of the side walk. His eyes started to get fuzzy and he could tell that he was shedding tears once again.

"No, I must stay strong, I must look for Damien!" Pip loudly whispered to himself. He would find him, even if he had to go to Hell.

Pip got up and marched to the outskirts of South Park. As he passed a pond he noticed a figure, cloaked in black. Immediately he knew it was him. He ran toward the pond as fast as he could. The tears swelled up in his eyes again as he knelt beside the other.

"Oh, Damien!" Pip cried as he hugged his lover. The other didn't respond until Pip tried to kiss him "Pip, don't…" His voice was hoarse "I'll only burn you…"

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_I've got the Salt Skin_

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in_

_Even with the strength_

_He's stealing Salt Skin_

_Telling me I'm winning _

_Wars they created_

_Just to understand_

"_The meaning of"_

"No you won't." Pip said to the other "I know you won't." But the other boy just kept saying "You don't understand, I was made to kill and destroy. I'll hurt you! Please," Damien begged for the first time "just forget me."

Pip just blinked, how can he say that? After all they went through, they were done?

"No, No damnit! I won't lose you! I won't!" Pip said, tears leaked from his blue, crystal like, eyes.

Damien only looked up in time to meet his lover lips into a kiss; he could feel him burn Pip

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_Hands on strings_

_And my mouth open_

_Find the perfect words_

_That I've not spoken_

_And I won't tell the truth _

_Unless you want me too_

_For all the times_

_I lost my head_

_When it rolled to the floor_

_And I found it again_

_But when it came back_

_I didn't even know my own name_

Pip felt the burning sensation on his mouth as he attacked his lover's mouth. But this time, it didn't hurt. Pip broke the kiss and said "Damien, I love you. Why don't you get it?" Damien could only say back "I love you too." Before Pip embraced him again.

Pip wished Damien could understand that it didn't matter if Pip got hurt, because he if Damien loved him, it didn't matter what pain he went through.

Damien suddenly pulled Pip into his lap and cupped his chin and whispered "I'm so sorry, Pip." As he began it roughly kiss his love. Their tongues tangled for dominance and Damien won, exploring every inch of his lover's mouth. He began to feel a bright feeling all over. Is this what Pip felt?

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_I've got the Salt Skin _

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in _

_Even with the Strength_

_He's Stealing Salt Skin_

_Telling me I'm winning_

_Wars they created_

_Just to understand_

"_The meaning of"_

"Damien, can we go home, now?" Pip asked Damien as the Anti-Christ chuckled "Of course, my love."

The two walked hand in hand, both had the trace of a smile lit on their faces. Anyone could say the two could be just friends, but an observant being could tell they held one of the strongest bonds two people could have in their lifetime.

"Pip, I felt what it was like." Damien whispered in his love's ear "You made me feel warm inside, is that how you felt?" The blonde shook his head "I only felt like that when you let all your fears go away." Damien smiled and kissed Pip gently one his lips. Pip blushed as the heat given to him; he knew that Damien had no worries in his mind now.

XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX XXXXX

_I've got the Salt Skin _

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in _

_Even with the Strength_

_He's Stealing Salt Skin_

_Telling me I'm winning_

_Wars they created_

_Just to understand_

_I've got the Salt Skin _

_Running to where he is_

_Never going to give in _

_Even with the Strength_

_He's Stealing Salt Skin_

_Telling me I'm winning_

_Wars they created_

_Just to understand_

"_The meaning of"_


End file.
